


Self Respect

by coveredbyroses



Series: Birthday Drabbles 2018 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: It’s the end of the world. Probably. But you still have needs.





	Self Respect

‘It’s the end of the world,’ you tell yourself. Or at least it’s about to be. That’s the only way you can justify Dean’s hands up your shirt, Sam’s down your pants. And yeah, maybe a little whiskey was involved too.

You’d watched with a warm satisfaction as Dean struck out with Jo. Though it wasn’t really clear whether your delight was bred from Dean’s loss…or your potential gain.

Jo’s cheesy comeback echoed in your ears: “Sweetheart, if this is our last night on earth, then I’m gonna spend it with a little something I call self-respect.”

Self-respect? Fuck that. The booze was flowing and your adrenaline-fueled libido was running hot. If the world really is ending, why not go out with a literal bang?

You’d found Dean, sometime later, sulking at Bobby’s old desk, nursing his pride over a tumbler of whiskey.

“So,” you husked, easing down on the aged wood, knees tilted toward him. “Last night on earth…” He looked up at you, eyes the size of half-dollars. You grinned.

“How should we spend it?”

“I got a few ideas.”

You startled a little at the suddenness of Sam’s voice, twisted around to find him at the room’s entrance, one hip slotted against the door frame.

“How ‘bout you get lost?” Dean grumbled, flicking his hand at Sam in a shooing gesture.

“C’mon, man. Think about it,” Sam urged, pushing off the wall. “This may be our last night on the fuckin’ planet.” He walked to the desk, shoved his hands deep in his pockets. “Why not do something a little…crazy?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

You felt your eyes widen, teeth instinctively gnawing at your bottom lip.

“I’m down,” you rasped, thighs absently pressing together to counteract the deep ache blooming between them.

Dean looked back at you, full lips parted. “Are you…wait––you’re fuckin’ serious?” he gaped, forest-green eyes dancing between you and his brother.

Sam shrugged, smug smile plastered on his face, while you simply nodded.

“Fuck.”

So here you are, standing in the middle of Bobby’s spare bedroom, sandwiched between the huge brothers while they paw at you.

You lean your head back against the solid wall of Dean’s chest, fingers reaching back to his hips, scrunching into the sides of his jeans. You gasp as he squeezes your breasts through the padding of your bra.

Sam’s got two motionless fingers buried in your cunt, thick pad of his thumb swiping over and over your clit.

Dean gives your nipples a thorough pinch, tingly-hot pangs of pleasure rushing straight to the apex of your thighs, making you clench around Sam’s fingers. The hunter grunts, shoves in a little deeper–– _oh!_

“Ye-yeah,” you gasp, fingers curling harder into the denim of Dean’s jeans.

Sam’s got a hand tight on your hip as he works you high. “Damn, girl,” he rasps. “You gonna come before we even get your clothes off?”

You can’t answer as the fire curls hot in your belly, branching out to flush you all over.

Three more heavy swipes and you’re tensing and clenching; tight, slick walls fluttering around Sam’s curled fingers.

Dean kneads your breasts as you ride the high, fingers firm and palms heavy as you jerk through the aftershocks.

Both hunters guide your boneless body to the bed, easing you down until you’re melted into the mattress.

Your brain’s still mush as your pants tug over your hips, unidentified knuckles brushing warm over your flesh.

“Move over,” you hear Dean say, thick finger slipping through your slick, “I’m gonna show you how to make her squirt.”


End file.
